Cabin Love
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: From chapter 24 "Surprise". A passionate night ensues in a little cabin outside in the woods. Smut, smut, smut. Rated M for a reason. ExB Breaking Dawn spoilers.


**A/N: Breaking Dawn Spoilers.**

* * *

The lithe dance that our bodies made had my head in spiral. It seemed that one moment we were discussing one thing, and then we allowed out bodies to call the shots. The cabin's lights made everything so romantic, and the feel of the woods surrounding us gave us our much needed privacy.

It was a feeling that I loved, but I had come to miss. Since our honeymoon on Esme Island, we hadn't gotten a chance to be like this. Our honeymoon was cut short by my unexpected pregnancy. Though, now I didn't regret one step, and knew that Edward felt the same. Though it had been difficult to watch me suffer, and for me to endure the torment that our daughter laid upon me in the womb, I don't think either of us could imagine our lives without Renesmee.

Edward's body moved on top of mine in a predator-like motion, slowly and calculative. My mind went back to when he had hunted; the slow, precise winding and uncoiling of his muscles and the seductive movements. I cried into the air at the mere thought of what he could make his body do to mine.

Everything around me had my senses going wild. Since the change that had taken place seemingly hours ago, I could feel, see, smell, taste, and sense everything around me. I refused to go back to the torturous memories of my death, hearing my own heart stop and the fiery pits that licked through me.

I only wanted to live in the present, the here and now. The moment where my devastatingly gorgeous mate, and husband was on top of me. It felt wasteful not to use the large bed, but with him above me on the sand coloured floor, I wasn't thinking about it twice.

My lungs burned me, sending wave after shocking wave into my stomach. I had only now been focused enough to smell my arousal shifting around the air. I couldn't get past the sweet tinge to it; I was aroused by my own scent. A growl scraped at my throat and I released it. Edward's hips bucked into mine and reciprocated with his own.

"Again," his voice was nearly a snarl and I found myself building another growl in my chest. This one wasn't at my throat, though, it stayed in my throat and vibrated my body in gentle waves.

"Is that…" I started before his lips covered mine, and the white shirt of his I had been wearing was gone. The incessant rocking of his hips had me seeing a world of colour. He was hard against me, but his skin, his hands and lips were soft. It felt like nothing I'd ever experienced. I doubted I had even felt this as a human.

His hands moved to the slits on my thighs. The silky dress Alice had placed me in was dirty and ripped, not to mention the blood that was smeared across the material. My throat burned a little at the thought of the hunt we had been on, and the splotches of blood didn't help. My mind cleared slowly as Edward's hand groped at my breast and continued his thrusting.

My head fell back without thought, unlatching our busy lips. Every movement he made on top of me was registered in my brain. I could feel every line of him; smell his decadent scent and fell the hard, precise lines of his build. My hips thrust up and his growl sent shivers throughout my body.

His hand left my chest only to be replaced by his lips. The feeling through the material of my dress was even more amazing. The human cries and the beastly wails that left me were unavoidable. My hips were uncontrollable, working with his in sync. Skilled fingers glided across every available patch of skin and on the soaked core of my panties.

His lips went to my ear and he growled. "Purr for me," the wanton force of his words caused a purr to form in my chest, and a growl to rip from throat. In a heartbeat I had him pinned on his back. "I'll have to get used to that." He mumbled.

"Yes," I purred in his ear, then licked the lobe. "You will."

I delighted in the shiver that ran through his body, and then slowly sat myself up. His eyes were dark, most likely mimicking my own. I grinned at him, in what I had hoped was a coy smile, and scooted back so I was pressing my core to him through his slacks. His eyes closed for a brief moment, and then opened in a hazed lust.

Rocking my hips back and forth, I began to ride him through the material. The feeling had me gasping and crying into the air. I had never felt this. I was positive if I was still human I would have been injured, but the feeling of his straining zipper through my panties hit all the right places and I felt myself closer and right on the edge of release.

"Dispose of this…" I hissed. My dress was torn and worn in places, and my chest was completely exposed since I had ridden it down. In a fluid motion, my dress was gone and across the room.

"And those?" he grunted, his fingers moving to my panties, snapping them at the waist. I slowed my movements down – reluctantly – and picked myself up from him. The snarl that came from him made me that much closer to hopping back onto him. "Get back here."

I shook my head with a grin before kneeling between his spread legs. Propping himself up on elbows, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. My hands rubbed over his straining pants, and he threw his head back while nodding wildly. He obviously would have preferred this over me riding him dryly.

My fingers nimbly went to work on his button and fly, revealing my prize. I licked my lips expectantly. Edward was on his feet in a flash, and then back in front of me, in the same position. His pants were gone, as well as his shirt.

"Makes it easier," he shrugged, his voice a little breathless and strained. I smiled while my hands went to rub him through his boxers. Hissing into the air, his eyes closed. My smile didn't leave my lips while I slipped his boxers from his hips and down his legs.

I moaned into the air at the sight of him. He was so ready, so hard, so long that my body was near spasm with the sight of him. My body began to churn and I could feel myself dripping down my thighs and to the floor. I didn't have any memories of him; I would certainly remember this amazing piece of him. My body stirred and I witnessed his erection become harder with each moment I looked him on.

"Would you like to take a picture?" his chuckled was strained and leaned forward.

"Later," I whispered before I licked his length. He tasted amazing, nothing could compare, blood was in the back of my mind as I concealed him in my mouth. A purr started to form, vibrating both of our bodies. The groan that left his throat was loud and I felt his body begin to thrust into my mouth.

Edward's fingers wrapped in my hair and I looked up to him. His eyes were half-lidded; his naked form tensed, but relaxed at the time. My hand grasped what my mouth couldn't take into my throat, and began to pump. I pulled back, circling the tip with my tongue before going back and pumping him again. He was beginning to pant, his fingers becoming rougher in my hair and pulling me forward to conceal more.

I pulled back, feeling that he was tensing and on the edge of release. Growling, he bared his teeth at me. My eyes popped open, but I grinned back, noting the playfulness in his movements. I straddled him then, no longer being to able to hold either of our needs any longer.

"Now," I gasped. His fingers hooked on either side and pulled the tiny piece of fabric from my hips. Edward wasted no time pulling me down onto him, causing a keening cry to exit my throat.

My hands went to my mouth, and my eyes popped wide. "God, that was so sexy." Edward grunted. I smiled behind my hands; I was still coming into my own as a vampire, nonetheless a newborn.

Edward's hips bucked into mine, sending him further inside of me. I let out a human cry into the air, and then put my hands on his ribs for leverage. I had never seen anything more beautiful then at that moment. As soon as I started to bounce and ride Edward, his head fell back, but his eyes held mine. They were wearingly dark and lidded with passion.

"Edward," I groaned. My body rocked harder and fasted, eliciting sounds from our skin to smack together. The sound of skin, and the feel of it had my body working harder with each bounce. Everything around me was so clear.

Every growl and grunt that came from his throat was clear to me. The scent of our arousals, so clear in the air, sent my senses into over drive, everything about the sight of him, so perfectly on the floor and underneath me made reality shockingly clear. He was really here. We were really together, for an eternity.

We'd made it through hell and back, and were finally together. I began to pant his name louder, the screeching growls that left my body matched his ferocious snarls, but I wasn't scared at all. The more that he let the primal sounds rip from inside of him, the more turned on I became, desperately seeking for some kind of release. We really made it to this point.

"Edward… Edward… Edward…" I continued to gasp his name with each rocking motion. His hand moved to my lowed back, applying pressure and forcing him even deeper. My eyes slipped closed and he hissed.

"No… Bella, look at me…" my eyes opened just a little, catching his burnt amber eyes and I whimpered before he thrusted his hips to hit a spot deep within my walls. "No! Bella… look at me… now!"

My eyes snapped open and pulled himself up to catch my lips with his. Our tongues slipped across each other while we continued to rock in unison, the growls and purrs vibrating our bodies until I had to break away to scream. I couldn't keep it back; I doubted it had to do with my lack of control, and more of my passion for my mate.

Edward's growl was just as loud, a loud ripping sound in the shape of name and then a dying keening before it cut off and we both went limp. I could still feel him inside of me, and I wiggled my hips with a sly smile. I liked not being tired, being able to go again and again, and I had every intention to… for the rest of eternity.

Edward shifted, and suddenly I was pinned beneath him. "I get the top now," he growled before his lips started to nip at my neck. I let out a breathless laugh before it turned into moans.

We continued to roll around the floor, laughing and carelessly flirting. I felt nothing like this in my life, but there was an unsettling feeling in my stomach, something that said it wouldn't last.


End file.
